company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Free Catalog IDs
1988-1991 Nicknames: "Bugs and Daffy's Catalog", "DC Comics and Looney Tunes Collide", "Say, this looks familiar..." ID: We see a hand-drawn version of the 1984 Warner Bros. Pictures logo. Suddenly, its scroll up on a frame of black film strip, revealing Daffy Duck behind the strip. He asks the viewers if were ready to watch the feature presentation before a paintbrush paints a table reading "OFFICIAL MOVIE WATCHERS CHECKLIST", featuring requirements for popcorn, a soft drink and a Warner Bros. ball cap, all ticked. Daffy notices the viewers lack their ball cap. Bugs enters from the left holding his carrot, suggesting that the viewers ordered their ball cap for next time. Daffy, puzzled, looks on as Bugs holds his hands up as the paintbrush draws a catalog with a blue Warner Bros. shield on it. Bugs explains what you can buy by using the catalog, as what he says gets painted or drawn around him. Finally, he concludes to explain that to buy the catalog, they just need to call the toll-free number, "1-800-453-6200". Daffy rushes back onscreen, demanding to Bugs that the viewer must buy the catalog now. Suddenly, a pencil rubs out Daffy up to his neck. With one last glance at Bugs, the pencil rubs him out completely. Bugs shrugs as we iris out on him. We then fade to the Looney Tunes "red ring" background with the words, "CALL TOLL FREE" above the same hotline number from before. "© 1988 WARNER BROS. INC" and the WB shield are seen at the bottom. Variants: * Following the release of Batman (1989), this ID was given a few changes. The WB catalog was changed to a catalog with the Batman logo on it (A © notice for DC Comics appeared below), a movie book gets painted on Bugs's left hand, instead of a video, the toll-free number now read "1-900-990-5000", a note reading "$1.50 PER MINUTE WILL BE ADDED TO YOUR PHONE BILL" underneath, and the "rings" were now an orange-yellow gradient color, with additional notices reading the latter one, "OFFER GOOD THRU 12/31/91" and "KIDS UNDER 18 ASK MOM & DAD", and the copyright notice reading, "© 1988, 1989 WARNER BROS. INC." * During its last appearances, the Time Warner byline appeared instead of the Warner Communications byline. FX/SFX: All traditional animation by the Warner Bros. Animation staff. Music/Sounds: This is an approximately complete transcript of the ID: * Music from Duck Amuck plays as the hand-drawn Warner Bros. logo fades in. Suddenly, the picture scrolls up like it's on a filmstrip. * Daffy Duck: (offscreen) Hold it! Hold it right there. (after the Warner Bros. logo scrolls away, it reveals Daffy, holding a stick) Let's see if you're really ready to watch this movie. * A paintbrush paints a table with a heading that reads "OFFICIAL MOVIE WATCHERS CHECKLIST", with the requirements. * Daffy Duck: (pointing the stick at the table) Okay, "popcorn"? Check. "Soft drink"? Check. "Warner Bros. ball cap"? Aha! You can't watch a Warner Bros. movie without a Warner Bros. ball cap. * Bugs Bunny: (entering from the left) Listen, Doc, what if they ordered a Warner Bros. ball cap so they had it next time? * Daffy Duck: Well, um... * Bugs Bunny: Here's all you have to do, folks. Just send for this-- (holds his hand up) * Bugs notices there's nothing in his hand. He grunts and snaps his fingers twice. The paintbrush paints a catalog in his hand. * Bugs Bunny: A free/new Warner Bros. catalog. Use it to order your Warner Bros. ball cap. (whatever Bugs says is drawn accordingly around him) And while you're at it, you can order stuff like T-shirts, posters, videos/movie books, ties... * The paintbrush paints some string around Bugs, tying him up. * Bugs Bunny: That's neck''ties! * A pencil rubs out the string and T-shirt, and the paintbrush paints a necktie on Bugs. * Bugs Bunny: It's all in the catalog, which you can get free by dialing this 800/900 number. (the paintbrush paints the hotline number above Bugs) So when you get a chance, call-- * Daffy Duck: (cutting in, interrupting Bugs) No, no! They have to call ''now! They can't watch the movie until they order their free/new catalo-- (as Daffy says this, the pencil rubs him out up to only his head. He looks shocked, then glares angrily at Bugs) You're despicable! * The pencil rubs out Daffy's head. Iris in on Bugs, grinning. The Merrie Melodies ending music plays as we fade to a screen with the hotline and paying details on the catalog. * Bugs Bunny: (offscreen) Don't forget to call, folks! Availability: Uncommon, as it appears on some Warner Home Video VHS tapes from the time. * The earlier variant is seen on Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach, Beetlejuice and Dangerous Liaisons. *The later variant can be found on Batman, Lethal Weapon 2, The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter, and a demo VHS of Driving Miss Daisy. 1989-1991 Nicknames: "Daffy's Catalog", "Daffy at the Studio", "Daffy, not Donald" ID: We see outside what seems to be a fictionalized version of the Warner Bros. Studios backlot. Daffy Duck, wearing a trench coat and shades, steps out of a yellow old-fashioned car. Daffy walks some way through the lot, presenting himself to the viewers, as a screenwriter looking at his script doesn't see him, so trips over his foot, knocking the shades off his head. Daffy shouts to the man before he talks about his Warner Bros. T-shirt, which he opens up his coat to reveal under it. The T-shirt has the Warner Bros. shield, with Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Bugs Bunny and Sylvester on top of it. All of the actors, actresses and crew members nearby see Daffy's T-shirt and look amazed. They begin to crowd around Daffy, asking for his autograph, as suggested by holding out their pads of paper and pens. When a crowd begins to circle Daffy, he manages to get free before walking back to his trailer, explaining to the viewers how they can be as popular as him. When he reaches his trailer, a hotline number "1-800-2-WARNER" appears below Daffy as he opens the door. He closes the door as he hangs up his coat on it. He explains you can also get a catalog besides the T-shirt if the viewers call the hotline number. Daffy shows what else you can buy from the catalog - movie posters, where Beetlejuice, Imagine: John Lennon, The Dead Pool and The Lost Boys are already seen put up in his trailer, a mug with the same logo on his T-shirt, and a director's chair, which he sits in. Suddenly, "DONALD DU" types in on the back of his chair. Daffy, noticing it, shouts not to get Donald Duck mixed up with him. We fade to black, then to a screen with the Looney Tunes red rings, and the T-shirt in the center of it. The MasterCard and Visa logos are placed around the T-shirt, along with the hotline and the notices "OFFER GOOD THROUGH 12/31/90" above the hotline, "CHILDREN AND ADULT SIZES", "FREE CATALOG WITH PURCHASE" and "ONLY $9.95 PLUS SHIPPING" placed around the T-shirt. Suddenly, Porky Pig, from the T-shirt calls out to the viewers not to forget to call. Variant: * On 1991 VHS's, Daffy's dialogue is different, the hotline now reads "1-900-454-7000" with the additional notice "$1.50 CHARGED TO YOUR PHONE BILL" below it, and the end card lacks the T-shirt and MasterCard and Visa logos. Instead, it features "CALL" above the hotline number, and below it reads, "$1.50 CHARGE WILL BE ADDED TO YOUR PHONE BILL. KIDS ASK MOM & DAD. OR WRITE: WARNER BROS. CATALOG, P.O. BOX 60049, DEPT. HV, TAPMA, FLORIDA, 33660-0049." The WB Shield is next to it, with a copyright notice on the other side. * On Doc Hollywood, the Looney Tunes background is completely removed from this ID. Trivia: Daffy's first line in the early variant, "Do you know me?", is a throwback to Mel Blanc's (whom voiced Daffy in one of the last performances before his death, for the original ID) commercial for American Express. FX/SFX: Live action in the background, plus traditional animation for Daffy and the director's chair typing Donald's name in, directed by Terry Lennon and Greg Ford. Music/Sounds: Here's an approximately complete transcript of the ID: * Background noise is heard from the Warner Bros. Studios as Daffy, in shades and a trench coat, steps out of a car. * Daffy Duck: Do you know me?/Hi, movie fans. (begins walking) I'm an important Warner Bros. star, but I'm not always recognized./and I love being recognized. * A man holding a script doesn't see Daffy and accidentally trips over his leg. * Daffy Duck: Oof! Watch it, buster! (to viewers) That's why I wear this-- (Daffy opens his trench coat to reveal a Warner Bros. T-shirt with Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Porky Pig and Bugs Bunny on a drawn Warner Bros. shield. All the actors, actresses and crew members around Daffy notice him and look surprised) my Warner Bros. T-shirt. With it, people see me for the star I am. * The people around Daffy start crowding him, holding pads of paper and pens for his autograph. Music from a Looney Tunes cartoon plays. * Random Man: Good morning, Mr. Duck. * Random Woman: May I have your autograph, Mr. Duck? * Indistinct conversation continues as Daffy signs an autograph and pushes his way out from the crowd. * Daffy Duck: Now you can own the same T-shirt, and enjoy the same popularity. (he reaches his trailer. A hotline number appears below Daffy, as he opens the door) Just call this number, and they'll send you a T-shirt for just $9.95/a swell catalog that includes this shirt. With your shirt, you'll also get a free catalog/and a truly terrific lineup of Warner Bros. and Looney Tunes stuff... (He says this as he hangs his coat up, shutting the door) * Around Daffy's trailer we see posters for previously released Warner Bros. films and a table with a phone, lamp and mug on it. The mug has the same logo as the one on his T-shirt. * Daffy Duck: ...like movie posters, mugs... (raises the mug, sitting in a director's chair) ...and directors' chairs. So don't leave home without calling and ordering/So call right now before watching this movie. * On the back of Daffy's chair, the first eight letters of "DONALD DUCK" type in. Before it could finish typing in the entire name, Daffy notices, now enraged. (The sound effect sounds like distorted gunshots for the original, and a laser zap noise for the 1991 version) * Daffy Duck: Ooh/Whoa, that's DAFFY! DAFFY Duck! I can't believe you'd mistake a big star like me for that other duck who can't even talk straight! Original ID: * Fade out on Daffy to the Looney Tunes background, the closing theme plays, with the T-shirt, hotline and additional notices on it. * Female narrator: For your Warner Bros. T-shirt and catalog, call toll-free, 1-800-2-WARNER. * Porky Pig: (stuttering) D-d-d-don't forget to call, folks! 1991 ID: * Fade out on Daffy to the Looney Tunes background, where the closing theme plays, with the hotline number and additional notices. * Male narrator: For your Warner Bros. catalog, call 1-900-454-7000, or write us at this address! * Porky Pig: (stuttering, offscreen) D-d-d-don't forget to call, folks! Availability: A bit more common than before. Seen on several later Warner Home Video tapes from the time. * The earlier version is the easiest to find. It appears on tapes such as Tequila Sunrise, The Accidental Tourist, Police Academy 6: City Under Siege and Crossing Delancey. * The later version can be seen on Doc Hollywood and Guilty By Suspicion. Category:Contact Screens Category:Warner Bros. IDs Category:Time Warner